


Crash Landing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A decidedly better reason for Harry's awkward smirk and Ginny running away looking so pleased with herself after the first flying scene in the Half Blood Prince Video Game.





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Yep, it's a fill-in on the HBP video game, just because I can. If you want to take issue, watch the movie, play the game, and ask yourself how many fanfics you would have to write to fill in the gaps. I interpreted the fails that EA called facial expressions on Harry and Ginny after their private flying session as awkward smirks, and filled in to make those make sense. The Hermione/Ron bit was on a whim. I just thought that Hermione and Ginny would probably scheme this kind of thing. It sounds like them. Hermione uses some complex spells and potions, while Ginny goes straight in with the poor bloke. Yeah, wonder who I'd prefer...  


* * *

“Harry, you’ve been chosen! You're Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!” Ron said with glee.

Ginny was jogging up behind him, “I knew you’d get it. You’ve not flown all summer, though, so you’d better get some practise. Come on, Mr. Chosen One!”

Ron handed over his Cleansweep, “You can use my broom.”

Harry took it carefully. He didn’t want to damage Ron’s pride and joy. “Thanks.”

Ginny released a snitch and flew after it, turning just long enough to wink back at Harry, “Come on then, Captain!”

He gave chase with an animalistic drive. He might not have been on his Firebolt, but he was the youngest Seeker in a century! He could take on Ginny or the snitch! He leaned closer over Ron’s Cleansweep XI, urging more speed out of it. They broke through a stretch of trees and into the Weasleys’ makeshift Quidditch pitch. Ginny flew through the middle hoop. Just to one-up her, he soared through the right one, then did a tight set of loop-the-loops to go through each hoop.

“Nice one, Captain! But you can’t keep up!” Ginny yelled back to him. He ground his teeth. “ ** _So it’s going to be like that, is it?_** ” Ron’s broom was vibrating with power. Harry was showing it no mercy as he pulled alongside Ginny, flying low over a brook.

“Sorry, Ginny, this one’s mine!” he roared ahead, the wind drowning out her reply. The snitch was right in front of his nose. He’d caught it! But he hadn’t been looking where he was going...

WHAM!

All he could see was red. He was floating. What an idiot he was. He’d flown right into the wall of the Burrow. He’d been two feet away from the hole in the attic roof. He would have gone straight through and out the other side. But no. He had to fly into the wall. 

Then he realised he wasn’t floating anymore. He was lying on a floor – wooden. And there was something lying on him. The red – it hadn’t been blood – Ginny had pushed him through the gap! He breathed a sigh of relief, and checked to see if Ginny was okay.

“Like I said, nice one Captain.” She smirked at him. If you’ve broken Ron’s broom, he’ll kill you.”

“I’ll buy him a new one.”

“Yeah, I forget you’ve got all the money.”

“Oh, not you as well!”

“Calm down, Harry, it’s okay. I don’t mind if you spend money on me,” she said, grinning. He grinned, too. He preferred this Ginny to blushing, elbow-in-the-butter-dish Ginny. He suddenly realised that his right arm was around her. He blushed furiously, finding that he couldn’t make himself let go. Or maybe he’d broken his arm and hadn’t felt the pain yet.

“Um, Ginny?” he began nervously. He didn’t want her to move, just in case...

“Yes, Harry?” she asked innocently, squirming over his groin. He groaned, trying to keep himself soft. He thought of Dudley, Snape, McGonagall. Nothing worked. He couldn’t ignore the pressure on his cock, which was now poking rather insistently _into_ Ginny’s bum. Right in the middle. He gulped.

“Uh, could you please stop moving?” he asked desperately.

“Oh, you mean _this_?” she asked, now unable to hide her smirk, and emphasising her words with some rather enthusiastic squirming. He just nodded, unable to trust his voice any longer. “I’m so sorry Harry. Oh dear, you do seem to be in a pickle.”

“It’s easier to deal with you when you’re blushing and sticking your elbow in butter dishes – you’re a menace!”

Her smirk grew wider, “Well, you weren’t supposed to see that, Harry, but I’ll concede. I do have a habit of making things _hard_ for you.” He groaned again. It was a feeble double-entendre, but that didn’t make it any less true, or effective.

“Please, Ginny...” he moaned, thinking what Ron would do to him after discovering that he’d crashed his broom _and_ done, _this_ with his sister. He ought to hop on his Firebolt and leave the country.

“Okay,” she replied, and he had all of a second to hope that she might actually get off and treat the situation like nothing had happened, before she turned and kissed him.

It was nothing like Cho. This was so much – bloody _hell_! Suddenly he was engaging in a very deep snog session with Ginevra Molly Weasley – the sister of his best mate! He was a dead man. He groaned into Ginny’s mouth, but either she ignored it or took it as encouragement. Hang on – where were his trousers! So many alarm bells were going off in Harry James Potter’s head, he thought he was going to pass out or explode.

She pulled away, “You’d better participate, Captain, or else...” but before he could do anything, her tongue was down his throat again. In two seconds, he was wondering why he’d wanted her to stay off him. In five, he’d forgotten who Ron Weasley was. In ten, he suddenly had a very good knowledge of the inside of Ginny’s mouth. In twenty, his left hand had found its way into her knickers. She whimpered into his mouth, and he groaned. It appeared that the ghoul thought they were making plenty of noise. They leaned back to take each other’s tops off, and Harry suddenly thought of something.

“Ginny, won’t your mum hear us?” he asked in an alien voice. Well, it was his, but way too low, and a little slurred. She laughed. He was thankful. He’d had enough giggling to last him a lifetime.

“I’ve already done the Silencing Charm. It’s just us and the ghoul.”

“Oh, okay,” he said, finally giving up on trying to undo the bra strap, and simply ripping the thing off her. His jaw matched the bra as it dropped to the floor. This time Ginny did giggle. He tried to glare, but his brain could think of nothing but, well...

“Get out of here! The Boy Who Lived knocked out by little old me?”

Harry growled, and jumped her, wrapping his lips around one of her pert nipples. She didn’t say anything else. She threw her head back and let out the sexiest kind of moan that had Harry’s boxers in a proper fix. They were no match. His cock burst out through the buttoned gap, the button flying off somewhere past Ginny’s head. She giggled, then moaned again.

“Oh, Harry, how’s _that_ ever going to fit?!”

He stopped short, suddenly realising exactly what they were doing.

“Oh, shit. Ginny, we can’t do this.”

“I know. That is why we are half-naked in my attic and you’re sucking my tits. I suggest you get on with it. You’re better at it than I am.”

Harry felt more of the blood in his body focusing on one particular part of him.

“Your brother, your brothers will kill me!”

“Then we just won’t tell them. And, just wondering, how big are you?”

“I haven’t...” he began, but Ginny gave him a look. “Fine, nine and a bit inches.”

Ginny smiled, “So maybe that’s the power the Dark Lord knows not, eh, Harry?”

Harry scowled, “Not now, Ginny.”

“I know. I’ll save it for when Fred and George come over.”

Harry groaned. Way to kill a mood. But then she touched the tip of his dick, and any thoughts it had had of going soft were forgotten. Quite quickly.

“Well let’s find out, then,” Ginny said with a blissful smile. Harry snapped back to reality. “ ** _Uh-oh._** ” She pulled her knickers down, very slowly. Harry felt his mouth water. As she flung it aside, he dived between her legs, and Ginny was gone. Quite literally. His tongue had gone straight to her clit, and she passed out, instantly.

Harry, meanwhile, was quite unaware of his partner’s predicament for a good twenty seconds. He thought she tasted divine. He was just raising his head to tell her this when he realised she wasn’t in any condition to hear him. “Dammit, where’s my wand? **Accio wand!** ” It zoomed into his hand. “Okay that wandless magic in the holidays thing is getting to be a habit. **Rennervate!** ”

“Wow, Harry,” Ginny said, still breathing very heavily.

“Oh, Ginny I am going to make you pay,” Harry replied, returning between her legs. Ginny’s eyes glazed over, then fluttered shut at first contact, then shot open again when Harry thrust two fingers inside her.

“Y-yes, H-Harry...” she mumbled, passing into incoherence. She didn’t pass out with her next orgasm, but when Harry reached up to tweak a nipple while sucking on her clitoris and fucking her with three fingers, she couldn’t hold out. Darkness claimed her yet again.

*******************************

“Hey, Hermione, have you seen Harry or Ginny?” Ron asked. He was trying to keep his eyes on hers, or on the pond, so that she wouldn’t think he was ogling her. Not that he was, it was just...

“No, but your mother said we have to clear out all these cauldrons Fred and George left behind.”

“What?! There could be anything in there. I swear George said something about a love potion that affected anyone who tried to Vanish it or Scour it. You can give it a go if you like, but I won’t. I don’t need a love potion.”

“And what exactly does that mean, Ronald?” she said in a most un-Hermione-like tone. He glanced back at her and gulped. She was a lot closer. She was smirking. “ ** _Is this good or bad. Oh, run, Ron, run!_** ” She looked a little odd, “You haven’t answered me yet, Ronald.”

“Um. I dunno. Just don’t want to be hit by any.”

“Of course. Who’s to say what you might do if you were? Or might, forget not to do.”

“ ** _She’s figured you out! Run!_** ” Ron Weasley looked back at Hermione, and was completely unprepared for the clear liquid that went down his throat. He gagged, but still swallowed some. “ ** _Truth Potion! She’s gone and given me bloody Truth Potion!_** ”

“Do you fancy me, Ronald Weasley?”

“Y-yes. Hermione! What are you doing?”

“How long have you fancied me?”

“Four years, oh bloody hell...”

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because I thought you liked Harry, and I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. Oh, please, Hermione stop...”

“Did you ask Harry if he fancied me?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you ask me about it?”

“Because that would be, awkward.”

“Do you love me, Ron?”

“Yes. Blimey, I didn’t know that myself...”

Hermione smirked, “You want to get me naked?”

“Yes, oh gods.”

“Let’s go, then,” she said. Then she squealed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Ron did not like this. He hadn’t imagined her getting this stuff out of him with, hang on, what was it called again? It was something serum. He could do chess strategy and stuff but he couldn’t remember dragon dung.

“Oh yes, I nearly forgot... What do you think of Harry and Ginny, hitting it off?”

“Fine by me, he’s my best mate, I trust him, but if they do anything more than snogging or anything where I can see I’ll kill him.”

“That’s, er, good enough. Let’s go!”

*******************************

“Well, Ginny, it looks like you’re the one who’s out of practice. You aren’t a virgin but you still can’t hold out.”

“Who said I’m not a virgin?”

“No thingummy in the way. What’s it called? Oh yeah, hymen.”

“That rips when you much more on a broom than take off and land. Hermione probably still has hers. Mine ripped three years ago. There’s a charm to put it back, but it’s complicated, and there’s no point if I keep playing Quidditch.”

“Still, passing out twice in ten minutes isn’t a good sign. Well, it is for me, but...”

“Well, let’s see how good you are then, oh great Chosen One.” She pushed him onto his back and grabbed his cock. He moaned. She licked the head. He yelled. She took the whole bloody thing down her throat. He screamed. She managed to stretch her tongue and flex it. He passed out.

“Well, well, well,” she said smoothly. “It looks like we have a new world record. Harry Potter, fastest loss of consciousness during sex – 8.9 seconds.”

“How do you know how long it took?”

“Timing Charm, Harry. You learned it last year.”

“Oh, right. How do you know it then?”

She rolled her eyes. “Six older brothers and two magical parents, and I’m not going to pick stuff up?”

“Oh, right. Oh, fuck it, kiss me.”

She eagerly complied.

*******************************

“Wow, Hermione. Your tongue doesn’t look that long, but...”

She blushed.

“Oh, you didn’t read a book on _snogging_ , did you?”

“Well, there are a lot!”

“Oh, the one who tries to keep you from books...”

“The one who tries to keep your hands off me...”

“Fair point.”

“How do you know we won’t be found here?”

“Weasley code. Mum doesn’t know about it, and there’s a little pattern outside that says whether it’s in use or not.”

“You mean your dad knows about it? Why?”

“So he can tell where we are if we’re missing.”

“Oh, right.”

“Don’t you want to get back to the snogging?”

“Yes.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Hermione.”

“So stop talking.”

“Fair point.”

“Oh, _honestly_ , Ronald.”

*******************************

Harry was about to try something he wouldn’t have dreamed of an hour ago. He was about to shag his best friend’s sister. Oh, he was going to regret _this_ in the morning. He rolled his hips, and was suddenly pushing at her entrance. She gasped, and he smiled lazily. He’d gone so far today, any more couldn’t hurt. He pushed.

“Holy shit, you’re too _big_!”

“Shh, calm down, Ginny. Just relax. And try not to bite my tongue off. I have other uses for it other than making you scream, you know.”

“Mmm,” was all Ginny could really say with Harry’s tongue in her mouth as well as her own, and it sounded a bit off, more like ‘ngnnn’.

Harry pushed a little more, and the head of his cock popped in. Ginny whimpered, and he had to hold onto her bum with both hands to stop her bucking completely onto him and throwing herself into a world of pain. If he slammed her cervix it would not be pleasant. He eased himself slowly inside her, and after about thirty seconds he finally hit the barrier to her womb.

Harry pulled his mouth off hers and she mewled and whimpered, but he forced himself not to give in. “Ginny, did you remember to put the Contraceptive Charm on me?” She stopped whimpering.

“Oh, crap, no, I didn’t.” She suddenly looked quite scared. Harry eased himself out, willing himself not to cum as her anxiety made her clench. He once again wandlessly Summoned his wand, and she watched it fly into his hand with nothing less than shocked, bewildered, amazed awe on her face.

“ **Infructus!** ” he said as clearly as he could considering the amount of blood his brain had sacrificed to his cock. Said cock suddenly glowed bright blue, then the aura of blue nothingness faded to bronze-coloured sparks which evaporated on contact with his pubes. “You don’t think... _Rowena Ravenclaw_...”

Ginny giggled. Harry grabbed her hips and hoisted her back onto himself. She fought, trying to land on his erection. He gave in. It didn't take much persuasion, really. He slowed her down as his tip brushed on her cervix. She collapsed in his arms. She was still conscious, but not by much.

“Oh, Harry, you feel so _good_.”

“You have no idea... You’re so damn tight! If you weren’t so wet I _wouldn’t_ fit.”

“Go all the way in, Harry.”

“You’ll have to relax your cervix. Can you feel the muscle? It’s right in you middle, but below the stomach, and a bit forwards.”

“I’ve got it...”

“Go on, relax it.”

“I, ah, I’m going to expect this often, you know, Potter.”

He laughed. “That shouldn’t be a problem. Are you ready now? Okay,” he said as he slid into her, right to the hilt. “You know, I might keep growing a bit over the next couple of years.” Ginny’s eyes became still more unfocused.

“Really, Harry? I wonder whether they sell lube in Hogsmeade,” she said in a dreamy way that would have made Luna look round. He laughed, a bit deeper this time, and she came.

“Uh, Ginny, are you okay?”

“When you laughed, you sort of, vibrated!” she gasped. Harry laughed again. In fact, he broke into a proper fit of laughter, punctuated by Ginny’s screams as she came repeatedly. “Please, mercy!” she squeaked.

“I don’t think so – you started this!”

“You’re – the – one – who – flew – into – the – bloody – wall! Oh, Merlin!”

He decided to tone down the laughter, and began thrusting into her. He held her close to him, with her head over his shoulder, and dotted kisses all over the side of her face and neck.

“Oh, Harry!”

“Oh gods, I love you Ginny,” he breathed. She froze. “I loved you from the moment I saw you in the Chamber, I – I don’t know, I just...”

“Look into my eyes and say that, Harry.” He let her recline slightly, then framed her face in his hands, using his thumbs to hold her long, red hair out of her face.

“Ginny Weasley, I’m in love with you. I love you. I thought it was just as a sister or something, the same as Hermione, but – it’s not. I love you.” She kissed him again, softly. She didn’t deepen it, but it somehow felt better. Harry couldn’t explain. Then she slapped him. Hard. “Ow, what, _Ginny_!”

“You bastard, you know I was infatuated with you since I set bloody eyes on you here five years ago, and you had the nerve to not say that! You prat!” He made a wild guess, and pulled her closer, turning his head to kiss her. He guessed right. If the last kisses had been desperate and full of need and desire, and the last one soft and caring, this was loving but passionate. He didn’t bother to work out which kisses he enjoyed most. It was just Ginny. It was all Ginny. It would never be more or less. “ ** _I love you, Ginny Potter. Hang on, what the hell?!_** ”


End file.
